<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лучшие вечера бывают разными... by AvteyaBerg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401438">Лучшие вечера бывают разными...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvteyaBerg/pseuds/AvteyaBerg'>AvteyaBerg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvteyaBerg/pseuds/AvteyaBerg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Все вечера разные. Одни мы проводим с семьей, другие с любимыми, третьи наедине с собой. Некоторые из них полны кутежа, некоторые спокойствия, а есть и такие, что побуждают тебя создать нечто новое.<br/>Так какой вечер лучший?..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лучшие вечера бывают разными...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лучшие вечера бывают разными...</p>
<p>С друзьями и знакомыми, полные кутежа и смеха, переходящие порой плавно в такую же ночь...</p>
<p>С лучшим другом за чашкой глинтвейна и  разговором по душам, заставляющим влюбляться в сущность этого человека все больше и больше...</p>
<p>Можно даже ни разу не видеть этого человека воочию, но все равно чувствовать, что он один из самых родных тебе по духу...</p>
<p>Порой и вечер с родителями неплох. В такие минуты вы словно узнаете их заново. Каждый из таких редких вечеров показывает, что вы далеко не все о них знаете и что раньше они были крайне похожи на вас...</p>
<p>Иногда проведя вечер с братьями и сестрами, можно увидеть себя и свою жизнь со стороны. И это может полностью изменить тебя...</p>
<p>Не хуже вечера и со своими вторыми половинками, когда вокруг лишь мягкий свет от настенной лампы, любимая музыка, льющаяся из колонок, и вы, обнявшись, медленно танцуете, не произнеся и слова за весь вечер, ведь за вас говорят ваши взгляды, движения...</p>
<p>И все же лучшие вечера - проведенные наедине с собой...</p>
<p>Когда ты просто гуляешь по улице, в наушниках великие и не очень поют песни, которым вторит все естество...</p>
<p>Или когда ты читаешь в одиночестве книгу, а может и сам пишешь ее...</p>
<p>Когда создаешь что-то новое: песню, картину, книгу, стих - не важно, главное, что ты в этот миг един с миром, един с собой... </p>
<p>Да даже тихий вечерок, проведенный на кухне в полной темноте, наедине с горячим ягодным чаем и прекрасными песнями в колонках, играющими на такой громкости, какой только возможно, когда ты вновь знакомишься с самим собой; может стать лучшим во всей твоей жизни... </p>
<p>Ведь все вечера такие разные. И каждый приносит что-то свое. И у каждого свое представление о лучшем вечере...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>